herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kat (Gravity Rush)
Kat (real name Alua) is the main protagonist of the Sony exclusive video game Gravity Rush. She also appears in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale as a Downloadable Character. Character Kat is a down-to-earth, intelligent, selfless girl who is willing to make personal sacrifices in order to save people in need. Despite having no memories prior to her fall to Hekseville, she is mostly very upbeat and welcomes the attention and praise of being a superhero. At times, she expresses the desire to have a boyfriend, but she demonstrates great emotional strength when confronting danger. Kat is outspoken and sensitive to the feelings and attitudes of others as can be seen in her relationship with Raven and Yunica. In Boutoume, the Dream Guardian described Kat's former self as "weak" and "vulnerable," and implied that she was not a strong leader. However, after her fall to Hekseville, Kat embraces the hero role and demonstrates leadership during her missions with the police and her time in Boutoume. History Past TBA Gravity Rush A young girl woke up under a tree in Heksvile, where she saw a strange-looking cat, she was then approached someone that wanted her help to save his some and so she did, however when she tried to save their house, it was too heavy for her and it leads the boy and the father thinking that she has thrown it. She and the cat then went to take a look around town, where she was helping the police and saw a bird the belonged to a girl with similar powers to her. She later gave the cat a name being Dusty. The girl also saves a man, only to see a picture of the other girl from earlier who had the name of Raven. The girl ater saw that the man he saved, known as Syd became a police officer and gave her the name of Kat and told her that people were giving her the nickname of Gravity Queen. Gravity Rush 2 TBA Another Story: Ark of Time - Raven's Choice Kat's role switched into becoming a supporting character, while her former rival and friend, Raven, is the protagonist. PlayStation All-Stars Biography Gravity Queen - Unsure of where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity, Kat embarks on a quest to save the people of Hekseville from the invading Nevi. Accompanied by her feline companion, Dusty, she aids those in need while searching for answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers. Actions Kat went to see Gade, who sent her to an area where she has to fight against various characters until she was up against Emmett Graves from the Video Game known as Starhawk, the two had a talk about power, only to fight each other. Kat and Dusty later fought against Polygon Man and three of his Polygonal All-Stars. After this she went back to Heksvile with Dusty and met up with Gade once again with a new power. Kat and Dusty also appeared in PlayStation All-Stars Island. Personality Kat appears to outgoing and positively, energetic. She is the exact opposite of Raven, who tends to be more cold and serious. She cares deeply for other people and her friends, and willing to help those who are in need of help. At times, she can sometimes be clumsy and screw things up, but will still later on be her normal self, as always. Relationships Dusty Dusty is Kat's gaurdian and her first best friend. When Kat wakes up, she first met up with him. As Kat soon wanders around with amnesia, she realizes that she has the ability to shift gravity and her power comes from the cat-like gaurdian, Dusty. Without Dusty by her side, she's unable to shift gravity and fly, like any normal human. Raven When Kat and Raven first met up with each other, Raven at first became hostile and antagonistic towards her and both started fighting each other. But later on, she became her allie as Raven realizes her true intentions. Both of them became close friends, especially in the sequel, Gravity Rush 2. Raven, like Kat, has the ability to shift gravity, except her gravity power color is blue, along with her gaurdian which is a crow-like creature named Xii. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Teenagers Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Insecure Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal Category:Misguided Category:Optimists Category:Military Category:Female Category:Determinators Category:The Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Rivals Category:Thrill-Seekers